Marrying the Prince is amazing? Think again!
by AiniTomochan
Summary: Have you ever waken up one day and realized you're gonna get married to a random Prince, someone you barely know? And all of your friends keep saying how lucky you are? And somehow you agree with them? Well, think again! [ISxDW]
1. Iris

**Aini: So hi every one XD It's Aini and this is my first fanfic about Elsword *excited***

**Aisha: Wait don't tell me that Eldork and I will be a couple in this story Σ(O_Oil!)**

**Aini: B-but you two are soooo cuteeee together~~~~ *fangirling***

**Elsword: We are not!**

**Aini: Yesssss yewww areeeee~~~~~ Anyway, to the story! *music effect***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_1. Iris_**

Little Aisha ran fast, enjoying the cool wind blowing through her hair. It had been a while since the last time she managed to sneak out successfully like this, so she ran, bare-foot, giving no care about what father might scold her if he found out. In a moment of thought, the little girl ran towards her favorite Iris hills. It was her secret place to sleep.

As Aisha reached the spot, she found out there had been an "invader".

There was a red-hairedboy, sitting on top of the hill, singing a repeated melody. He somewhat seemed to get lost in the tune, so she tip-toed closer to hear.

The melody somehow sounded sad...

And lonely.

"Come here! I know you're there." The tune stopped as the boy's voice raised a bit.

"Ouch! Busted! Ehehehe..." The purplette stepped out, scratching her head. "I was just... enjoying the melody and didn't want to interupt you..." Aisha said with a light shade of red in her face.

"Come here and sit!" The boy smiled gently as he patting the spot next to him.

Aisha shyly walked towards his direction, gripping her white dress's helm.

'My name is Elsword", he said with a smile, "What's yours?"

"Uhnn... Aisha."

"Nice to meet you, Aisha. Let's be friends." Elsword beamed.

* * *

"Awww, you win, agian." Aisha pouted. "How can you get here so early like that?"

Elsword patted her head softly, easing the girl who was pouting at him. "Neh, Aisha-chan, look!" He pointed to the direction which the girl catsed her eyes to right away.

A small bud, standing there, all alone.

Aisha gave Elsword a questionable look, but he grinned "Wait for it!"

The violet eyes did what was told. A cool breeze, along with the sweet scent, pampered the kids. Aisha's eyelids stared to become heavily. Elsword seemed to notice that. He got closer to Aisha as he pulled her head gently to his lap.

"Here, get some sleep Aisha-chan."

The little girl yawned, half-asleep. "B-but what about the thing you said..."

"Don't worry." The crimson hair patted her head. "I'll wake you up then." Then he sang the lullaby, pampered Aisha into her sleep.

Unconciously, she smiled.

The wind was fluttering...

.

.

.

.

Aisha opened her eyes, only to find Elsword was looking at her.

"Ah, you woke up." Aisha rubbed her eyes. "Just in time."- Elsword smiled while pointing to the previous small bud.

The cool breeze blew.

Right in front of Aisha's eyes, the small bud started to bloomed. Its petals began to blossom, slowly, but steadily.

The little girl looked at it with full of excitement, while the boy looked at her with full of adoration.

"Hey..." The crimson hair said softly. "Do you know about the legend of Iris? "

Aisha looked at Elsword with suprise. He just smiled, then cleared his throat.

"They said that..." The boy closed his eyes while lifted up his face at the night sky, shifting to another comfortable position. " Once upon a time, there was a sailor's wife who loved her husband so much. Unfortunately, the husband had to travel a lot, so he had to leave his wife home. Missing her dear husband so much, the wife had been crying day to day. From her tears, there bloomed many beautiful flowers with many colors. People called it Iris, which mean Rainbow."

Then he looked Aisha in the eyes. "The legend said that whenever an Iris bloomed, it brought along a messege."

"Eh? A messege? "

"Yeah, it could be a happy event, a bad news, or even when someone realize their feelings towards others. " Elsword said, with a faint smile.

Aisha mumbled "Realize their feelings huh? I see..." Then she grinned. "I will remember this."

The wind kept blowing...

* * *

The next day Aisha went to the hill, she didn't see Elsword. Thinking he might be late, the purplette sat under the tree.

She waited.

.

.

5 minutes later... Nothing...

.

.

30 minutes later... Still nothing...

.

.

2 hours later... He still wasn't there... So the little girl went home, telling herself maybe he got busy with something.

.

.

The next day, Aisha showed up at the hill, but Elsword was still nowhere to be found. As usual, the girl sat under the tree, waiting.

Wait

.

.

And wait...

She felt her eyelids started to be heavy again, so she decided to sleep a little bit.

Maybe, just maybe... when she wake up, the red hair boy would be next to her, grinning.

However, there was noone there when she opened her eyes...

.

.

The next day...

.

.

The next day...

.

.

"Where are you Elsword?" Aisha mumbled to herself while gazing at the blooming Iris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aini: So how was it everyone? Do you enjoy the chapter? XD **

**Aisha: Whaaaaat? How come Eldork become so nice and gentle like that? *glares at Elsword***

**Elsword: Hey what does it supposed to mean? (`A´)**

**Aini: H-hey you guys I am talking hereeeeee! :'I**

**Elsword: Yeah you hear that Flatty? You're too noisy!**

**Aisha: W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? *casts Lightning Bolt at Elsword while he was trying to dodge***

**Aini: *look at those two**sweet dropped* O...okay... A-anyway, please feel free to review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter okay? ^_^!**

**Rena: *jump out from nowhere* And we'll see you again soon~~~~~~**

**Everyone: O_O|||| R-Rena?**


	2. Engagement

**Aisha: Hi everyone, we're back *waving her hands while grabbing Elsword into the screen***

**Elsword: WH-WHY I HAVE TO APPEAR ON A/N? *got hit in the head*Urggg fine... *fake a smile* A-And with another new chapter.**

**Aini: *try to push the two and get into the screen* H-Hi (wheww I finally make it...) and I updated it early X" Anyway, please enj- *got pushed away by Aisha***

**Aisha: Please enjoy the story everyone XD~~~~~**

**Aini: B-but...I was about to said it... ;A;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2. Engagement**_

Aisha openned her eyes.

The sun hadn't risen yet. She blinked, then got out of bed. The 18-years-old girl swiftly changed her night gown and, as quickly, she snuck out of the mansion. Her feet, knowing where she wanted to go, ran to the familiar Iris hill. It had been her habit since "that" day.

There she was, same old person, same old place. The only missed thing was Elsword. However, Aisha got used to that. She got used to the thought that Elsword wouldn't be here anymore, that he wouldn't show up no matter how long she waited. She didn't care either, since, well, she had lots of stuffs to be worried about now. So the violet girl sat down, under the same old tree, but not to wait for Elsword.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe of morning mist,

and relaxed.

.

.

.

"Chirp chirp~"

Aisha snapped out of her sleep when she heard the birds singing. "Gosh!" That was all she mumbled before running back to the mansion. All the butlers and maids had already waken up, doing their jobs. The girl stealthily snuck into her room, jumped into her bed waiting for the maid to wake her up, as if she was still sleeping the whole time.

*click*

"It's time to wake up, Miss Aisha." A blond hair maid openned the door and said cheerfully.

Aisha stretched her arms and pretended to yawn. "Good morning, Rena~ "

It was Rena, her close and favorite maid. She had been very close to Rena since the early ages. In fact, Aisha thought of Rena as her big sister, so she could tell her anything. Rena was always cheerful, bright, positive, kind and thoughtful. That was why Aisha loved her very much, well, except for her big chest that made Aisha quite jealous of.

"Please change your clothes and get ready. Your parents are waiting for you." Rena said while making the bed.

Aisha gave out a groan, then slied out of the bed. "Urg... Okay..."

.

.

.

"She's here!" The butler informed while holding the door.

The violet girl stepped in slowly. Her head held high, her hair was tied into two curly pigtails. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with pink laces and a pair of matching high heels. Keeping her face in an appropriate manner, Aisha gracefully walked towards her parents who were sitting in the dinning room having breakfast.

"Good morning, Father and Mother." She kneeled a bit and lowered her head.

"Oh, Aisha. Come and sit!" Her mother, Speka, smiled at her.

Aisha stepped towards the table and sat down. The maids started serving her breakfast. Straightened her back, the girl reached for the silver fork and knife besides her and, as elegantly as she had been taught, began eating.

"Aisha..." Her father, Artie, started the conversation.

"Yes, Father?" Aisha answered while wipping her mouth with a hankerchief.

"As you can see, you are quite grown up now." Artie paused to look at his daughter. She was looking back, asking him to go on, so he continued. "That is why..." He took a deep breathe. "We had got you an engagement."

* * *

The Dimension Witch let out a sigh.

There she was again, in the Iris hill, all by herself. Geez, she knew she should have jumped out of the table screaming hell no or something like that when her Father mentioned about the engagement thing, because, after all, she was just 18, still young and free, and she didn't even know her fiancé. Yeah, she should have done that...

But she did not.

In fact, the purplette just paused for a couple of second before nodding: "I see..." and stood up, calmly excused her parents, and walked out of the dining room. Aisha knew that, being a senorita in a high-class family as she was, things like screaming or bolting out of a place would be considered as "inappropriated", so she had to refrain herself.

However, if it was here, in this secret hill, then there were no reasons for her to stay gracefully anymore. And she didn't. The girl screamed out loud to relieve. Then she kept stomping on the ground while grumbling to herself.

"But...Mom and Dad, I don't want to get married... "

Leaning against the tree, the violet girl scratched her head, which made her hair messy a little bit, and mumbling to herself. "Just great! Now everybody thinks that I'm absolutely fine with this stupid engagement..."

.

.

.

Not far away from that place, hiding behind a large rock, there was a mystery boy wearing a shawl that hid his face. The only thing that was showed was his crimson hair.

"This is gonna be interesting." The boy smirked.

* * *

Aisha looked at her reflection in the mirror. She blushed a little bit with the thought of how beautiful she was today. The lavender girl was wearing a knee-length pink dress with cherry pattern, along with big bows at her back , ribbons and laces all over the helms. Her hair, as usual, were tied into 2 pigtails, decorated with a pair of pink bows and a starclip on her bangs.

"You look like a doll, Miss Aisha." Rena giggled while helping her clipped the bows. Aisha just smiled a bit, then let out a sigh. "Don't wear such a grumpy face like that, milady." The blonde said while kept fixing Aisha's hair. "After all, today is the day you meet your fiancé..."

And that was EXACTLY why Aisha let out another groan.

.

.

.

"We are here." The butler informed as the coach arrived to the Ruben Catsle.

Aisha looked through the window and was dazed by the magnificence of the view. Everything was stunning. The castle, which was in the heart of an tremendous garden, was enourmous with such old-styled look. The purplette gasped, then slowly stepped out of the coach. All the servants had already lined up into 2 lines, bowing at her.

"Welcome, Miss Aisha." They all said at the same time.

The little Dimension Witch's memory drifted back to when she was chatting with her friends 2 days ago.

_"So, who's your fiancé, Aisha?" the girl with black hair asked while covering her mouth with a fan._

_"Uhm... Prince of Ruben." Aisha said, not sure if she remembered it right._

_"Really?" another girl supprised. "He is the most creditable prince of all Elrios."_

_"Wow, you're so lucky Aisha."_

The purplette let out a small chuckle.

Yeah, maybe everything would be not so bad after all.

.

.

.

Well, seemed not.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aini: Hehe, hope that everyone enjoy the chapter :3 I find DW is quite alike the Aisha in this story, since she has to worry about her "image" and always tries to be nice, like a Diva figure. But deep inside she has some bad habits too, and only the closest to her know it. Oh gosh I'm starting to say nonsense again... -_- Anddddd... Okay what am I supposed to do? *look at Aisha and Elsword asking for help***

**Aisha: *whispers* **

**Aini: Oh right *face palm* I would like to thank Orithia WindBell, DageRee, xXxBlazing HeartxXx, Arrow-chan3 and everyone who follows and fav this story. You guys really make me happy *snob***

**Elsword: *cut off* We'll see you guys again soon.**

**Aini and Aisha: HOW RUDE OF YOU ELSWORD!**


End file.
